Clara O.
Clara is a contestant from Survivor: Borneo. Survivor: Borneo Clara originally competed in Survivor: Borneo on the yellow Pagong tribe. She formed a close alliance with Kelley and planned on taking each other to the Final Two. After a string of immunity wins, Pagong had to go to tribal council. Clara and the majority voted out Adison for her questionable strategy. After winning immunity challenges, Pagong had to go to tribal council because of a Double Tribal Council. Once again, Kelley and Clara convinced the majority of the tribe to send home Natalie. When mutiny was offered, Kelley and Clara accepted and were placed on the orange Tagi tribe. At the first vote, the girls heard whispers around camp that Kelley would be voted out by Neha and Shilpa. Clara then convinced outsiders Parvati and Pierre to vote out Shilpa. Now in power, the girls threw the next challenge. The pair voted for Parvati, Logan and Pierre voted for Kelley and Neha and Parvati voted for Pierre. Fearing that her ally may leave, Clara convinced Neha to switch her vote and Pierre were sent home. At this point, Clara made the merge with seemingly two strong alliances. One alliance involved her original Pagong tribe and another involved the bonds she formed with the Tagi castaways. Kelley and Clara brought along Cami from Pagong to their alliance with Tagi, voting out Zane at the first tribal. An evacuation from rival alliance alpha Calum meant that Clara was firmly in a position of power. Together, Clara and Kelley blindsided their allies Logan and Cami. By the Final Six, Kelley noticed Neha was working considerably closer with Dimitri and Mikey. At tribal, the votes were tied between Parvati and Dimitri. However, Clara told Parvati to use her Hidden Immunity Idol, eliminating Dimitri. As revenge the trio of Kelley, Clara and Parvati then voted out Neha. The thought at the final four was that Mikey would be the only outsider left and be voted out. However, he won the next immunity challenge, meaning that the girls had to turn on each other. Kelley and Clara wanted to vote out Parvati whilst Mikey and Parvati thought Kelley was too much of a threat. In the end, Parvati and Mikey convinced Clara to vote out Kelley. When Clara won the final immunity challenge, she chose to take Mikey over Parvati as she was the one who wanted to send Kelley home. At the Final Tribal Council, Clara's gameplay was given mixed reponses. The Tagi alliance believed that Clara was their saving grace, whilst the Pagong alliance thought she was their greatest weakness. However, when her ally Kelley did not show Clara support, the jury ultimately felt Clara's game was more flawed than anything. In the end, she was given the title of Runner-Up, earning three of seven jury votes from Logan, Parvati and Neha. Voting History Trivia *Kelley and Clara are the third and fourth castaways to accept mutiny. They followed Liamm and Alexis during Survivor: Cook Islands. **Clara is currently the only castaway to mutiny and made the Final Tribal Council in the same season. Category:Survivor: Borneo Castaways